A girl from another world
by black-witch lover
Summary: Crystal is a cold witch who has a past that cannot be told.She is on a test to live in the mortal world for a year.Things goes wrong when she 'accidentally' stepped into a S.H.I.E.L.D mission.Nick Fury invited her in the team.But something seems to be happening between her teammates and her friends back home.And she is making it possible. nova/oc. iron fist/oc. Spider/tiger
1. 1- I am different

**ARTHUR'S NOTE:This is my first fanfic so there might be some grammar,spelling,meaning mistakes in my writing(okay,I am sorry!But English is not my main language!)Most importantly,you can dislike this fic,you can hate this fic and I am fine with it but please try your to not left mean comments,I know it is hard but try your best!Thanks!**

* * *

Crystal's POV

So here I am in the mortal world, where I am going to stay for a year. I don't want to, but I have to. It is a test,a test to see if a young witch is powerful enough to live on her own in a unfamiliar world.

If she success,she will be known as a grownup,not a kid that have to obey anymore. I don't actually understand why we have to do that, like most of the witches and creatures do,I disliked human since I started to learn black history(what we cal our own history). The reason is obvious,humans chase creatures into darkness in a long time ago.

That's history,but the hate towards human(and even gods maybe)pass on,father to son,son to grandson. Maybe that's why the witch council decided that each witch have to do this test,to learn to face your own hatred,like how the elder told ,nobody wants to do the test,but that's a part of our witch career(or tragedy),all we can do is to face it.

Oh! Sorry! I was so exited talking that I forgot to introduce myself!I am Crystal,a 16-year old witch. I act cold to protect myself when I am talking to strangers,so don't be surprised when you see me acting differently.

I'll be entered a local high school tomorrow. So... Wish me good luck! I need it...

* * *

**This is the first chapter!What do you think?I will try to update if I have can comment what you think about the story(remember not to be too mean)!**


	2. 2- First school day

**ARTHUR'S NOTE:I am having plenty of time so I am updating!Left a comment or a favourite(follow will be the best!)if your like it!**

* * *

Crystal POV

As the test tells,I need to fit in and try to hide my powers as much as I can. It's pretty hard!To me,giving free astrology tips is the only way to fit in.I'm not good at "human-social activities"(I can't control myself from playing tricks on humans).

The main point is not that I am not good at social contact,the point is I am going to a high school!Come on!Don't tell me you never heard about the rumors of human high school(I heard that someone might even lock people in their lockers!).I will try my best to be cold to everyone,I mean EVERYONE.I only need to pay attention not to fall in love with somebody.I never fell in love before,but as they say,"Love is blind.".

(2 hours past)The first two hours are going on well,nobody had mess up with me(yet).Until..."Hey!Punk girl!"What?!Punk girl?I am not wearing punk,it is soft rock(I am wearing plaid shirt,black leather boots,black miniskirt and tattoo leggings).Okay,stay calm and act cold."What do you want?"I turn back and saw a golden hair guy,Flash.I quickly read his mind and get the basic information about is a football player and always bully people,I might need to use a little bit of violent today.."YOU are in my way!"Flash(Man,he have a funny name)said."You better get of my way.""Why?""Why?"Why don't you just detour?"He seems to be angry now."I never detour,now get off of my way!"

I glance at him,my glance is actually quite well-known in my world.I can tall that Flash is a bit shocked cause he stepped back a little bit."Then it is time for you to learn."I said with no try to hit me with his thing he does not know is that I learn how to fight when I was still a child.I use my bare hands to obstruct it and push lost his balance and fell down,like what I thought.I then leave the corridor for my lesson.

* * *

It is lunch time and nobody will want to sit with the new girl, because Flash will hit them if they try to be nice to sense of cat(I am not a werecat and that's long story.)is telling me that the chance is near ,even I don't understand my sense,but it was always right ,I saw something red fell down and I crab it immediately.I am more shrewd than normal thing I just catch is an apple."Your apple."Again,I said that in my cold tone."Thanks!"That girl looks like a Latin. She then did something that changes my life forever.

* * *

**So this is the new chapter!Can you guess who the girl is?The next chapter will be about how the witch bumped into the SHIELD mission.**


	3. 3- Call me Cat

**The thi****rd chapter is coming up,I don't understand why but every time I save a chapter,there will always be some words missing.I don't know why but I only double check so there might be some words missing!**

* * *

Ava's POV

It is lunch time and I got an apple. It row down of my plate and a shadow quickly crab it. The shadow belongs to a girl,she is an Asian with long black hair and a beautiful face(see cover).I was amazed that the girl was so quick,even a little bit more nimble than the boys.

"Your apple."She said with a cold tone.I try to be nice to her,"Thank!Want to sit with me and my friends?"I asked and She nodded."I'm Ava Ayala,you're...""Crystal,Crystal Ueno"She answered,with a cold tone(again!).She's Japanese,I can tell from her last name."Japanese,Chinese mix,actually."She !She's a good mind-reader(Crystal:I admit,I read her mind.)"Hey!Ava...Who's she?"Peter asked(I knew he will ask.)."This is Crystal,I met her and asked her to sit with us..."

"What?!How can you asked someone to sit with us?You know we..."Can Sam just shut up a little while? "I can leave if you want to."Crystal said with no feelings. "No,no,no!Of course you can sit here, Sam's always like this, you can just ignore him."

* * *

Crystal's POV

Ignore him? Exactly the thing I want to do. Ava's actually surprise me, she's not like the humans I know. Perhaps they are not all bad I think.

"This is Daniel,you can call him Danny. He's quite Zen himself and knows a lot of moral." Daniel is the guy wearing a green t-shirt and have golden hair. He somehow reminds me of Dia, my friend who works with me at the Devil Detective Agency(It is a long story again,I will tell you more later).

She then point at the tallest guy and the shortest one(they form a great contrast), "He's Luke and this is Sam." The guy who don't want me to sit with them. "The last one is peter, the science geek." OMG!His hairstyle is horrible! "What should we call you?" Luke asked. That's a good question. "Most of the people that hate me call me wicked, dead(cause I spoke with no feelings)things like that." I said. "But the people that don't hate me call me Cat." "Why will they call you like that?" Sam asked. I know why but I can't is because of the spirit of cat(everything about me is a long story) which I am suppose to keep it as a secret. "No reason." That is all I can tell him.

I turn to Ava. "So... Your the only girl?" I asked, I know I soften a bit. I felt so sorry for Ava. It must be horrible to be the only one. Back in where I work,there are 6 girls(including me). "Well,it is not so bad, of course I would want more girls but the guys are not that bad." She said.I would have said something in my sense is trying to tell me something, what will it be...

"RUN!" I have no time to think cause I can only hear screaming. Something broke the cafeteria the broken wall is a big red wild boar.

"豚魔(dorufinmajikku)..."I whispered.

* * *

Ava's POV

"dorufinmajikku..."Crystal mumble. "Doru... What?" I asked. "No time for chitchat, tiger!"Peter(or spider man now) shout at me. "Got it!" I ran to change my costume and return. Crystal is back with her cape on. "Why are you coming back?Leave now!" Power man said.

"I'm a witch and I know dorufinmajikku more than you do! It is from my world!" She shout out. Everyone froze. She take a thin stick out from her boots and said something I don't understand. But it might be a spell cause the stick had turned into a broom. She sit on it and mumble a word. The broom then lift her up to the ceiling.

"Dorufinmajikku is a creature that eats 's favourite food is shadow of a human so be careful. Once you lost your shadow, you cannot move. The only way to defeat it is to make it laugh and read the prayer that capture demons." Crystal explained. "Try to make it laugh then!"Nova said. "Why don't you try?"Spidey reply angrily. "You try!""No you try!""Shut up web-head!" Their argument are funny to that creature because it is laughing to death. "I need something like a net or a web!" Crystal requested. "Web's here!" Spider man said and shoot a web on it. "Now the prayer. Diqugaruqugaruyorakaru!" Crystal's prayer worked! That thing is gone and she landed. "I am sorry but I had to let you guys forget about all my magic. Diqugaruqugaru..." She is praying like she did before when Director Fury comes in and stop her.

* * *

Crystal's POV

"Wait!"Someone stop me from the forgotten spell. I turn back and saw a man wearing a eye patch,he said "I am director Nick Fury from SHIELD. I just saw your performance on defeating the unknown creature. Which I see that you are somehow special.""Yes,I'm a witch."I answered honestly because I can tell this man can be trusted.

"I now honorably invited you to join the team of young super heroes which you already met. You will live and train with them in the tricarrier, what do you think?" He asked. "I will love to but I am only staying in this world for a year. I will be returning home to lead the team I used to be in after finishing this test." I reply.

"It will be fine for you to leave after a year. But now, SHIELD needs you AND your skills." Problem there's no way for me to not joining. "Fine,I'll join. The main reason is because I need a place to live."I answered.

" 's your name? How should I call you?" Fury time, I have no need to think."Crystal Ueno. Call me Cat."


	4. 4- Girl on fire

Sam's POV

I still don't understand why Fury let that witch join the team. She is just so mean and cold,I don't think she got any feelings. "Sam...Sam!"Ava call me. "What's wrong?" I can't tell her it is because of Crystal. Thought Crystal is cold, she seems to go on well with the rest of the team. Shopping with Ava, studying with web head, gum with Luke and doing zen with danny! It was so unfair!

"Cat! (See! They even call her like this.) Over here!" Ava wave at her. She only smile a little when she is with Ava.

"Hey Guys." See, even everyone is full with passion, she is still acting like we are strangers. "Cat, had you heard of the new student yet?" Luke ask.

"Talking about me?" A girl said and we turn around to face her. Man, that girl is hot! Black hair like silk grown to her waist, big sparkling eyes... Wait,that's weird, I don't pay attention to girls is wearing a shirt with rose pattern and miniskirt.(The girl standing in the middle's outfit : search?client=safari&rls=en&biw=1520&bih=940&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=pretty+rhythm+rainbow+live+bell&oq=pretty+rhythm+rainbow+live+bell&gs_l=img.12...2346.2754.0.3...0...1c.1. ..2.0. 9v2nNnjs#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Kaequcey2lSf-M%3A%3B3v0YqOkuiMCmuM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .net% % .Live.240. %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252FPretty%252BRhythm%25253A%252BRainbow%252B Live%253Fp%253D2%3B240%3B240).

"CHARLIE! What are you doing here?" Crystal said. Wait, wait,wait,she knows her? Which means that she may be... (tell me you kow what I am thinking...)

"Cat! Good to see you here. I won't come if I know you were here..." She said happily.

"Answer me! You should not be here, don't tell me it is because..." Crystal interrupted.

"This is not a good place to speak, Crystal." She said seriously. Crystal raised her eyebrow," ." Really, a spell? Everyone exept us froze.

They stare at each other for a little while. "What are they doing?" I asked in a low voice. "Brain-conacting." Danny answered me. "Only person that know each other's real name can do this." Crystal added.

"Real name? So 'Crystal' is not your real name?" Web head asked her.

"No, it is her name. But not the real one. Every creature will be named when they are born,but only the mother and his own will know it. Unless he told someone else. Once you have someone's real name, you will be able to know his secrets and do brain-conacting like me and Cat." Charlie( I guess that's her name.) said.

"Then, how do you get the name you are using now?" Danny asked. "We will get a name for studying black-magic. And that name will be used forever." Crystal answered. Well, that makes sense.

"Anyway. The main point is, what are you doing here?" Crystal asked. Charlie suddenly became more serious. "The Royal Chamber of The Three Kingdoms contact us. The required us to investigate this school. You saw the Dorufinmajikku a few days before, right? We doubt that someone might call it here. If it is not you, then there must be another witch here, in this school." She explained.

"Cat, should you unfreeze everyone now?" Luke asked. "Oh! I almost forgot. Diqugaruqugaruhajuno!" Crystal unfreeze the rest.

* * *

Charlie's POV

It is so wonderful to see Crystal here! She is always my best friend and a good leader. Her friends(Crystal:They are only people I know,we are not friends yet.)are quite nice too. Daniel reminds me of Dia(Crystal:told ya!). Luke is very similar to Carl, knowing their powers. Sam is like Angus, especially the way he can't focus on something. I really miss the team in D.D.A. (Devil Detective Agency)!

It is lunch time and I am sitting with Crystal. "So... You know Crystal, then what kind of power do you got?" Peter asked me.

"I am a werecat and I can transform into a leopard. I learned sword fighting in school and I control the element fire." I answered.

"Wait, is Crystal a werecat? She have claws and cat-like eyes."Sam asked.0

"You never told them about the spirit of cat?" I turn to Crystal

"Never, it is a very long story. I will tell them later." She reply.

/you don't trust them enough, did you?/I sent the thought to her mind. /I can't trust them so fast./ She answered in my mind.

"You said you can control fire, how?" Daniel asked me.

"Watch carefully." I said, finding a target. I saw the stove in the kitchen and stare at it. The flame suddenly appear. "That's only one of the ways." I said proudly and leave. I want to see their reaction through Cat's mind.

Sam: (to Cat)You're friend is hot.

Wait,he thinks I am hot? /Admit it, you have good opinion on him./ I hate it when Cat knows me better than I do.

Cat: Which way? Her look or her natural heat? She is like a warm stove in winter.

Sam: Both. I sit next to her, and she is like a flame, burning hot.

Cat: She is a girl on fire, her look,her powers and her temperament are all fiery.

Ava: Temperament?

Cat: Never try to mess up with her. You will have no chances to live.

I laugh, Crystal knows me the best. Never try to make me mad. I smile warmly, that's why Cat can always make feel at home, she is the only one that understands me. I don't think I will be lonely, as long as I am with her.

* * *

**this is the forth chapter! There will be more romance scenes since the first girl who is going to be in a relationship had appear. I am not good at romantic stuff cause I have no romance experience (I am 11 only). Hope you can give me some suggestions of the romance scenes!**


	5. 5- Mansion guide tour (Part I)

**Can't believe I update so early. This is the fifth chapter, thanks for all the support!**

**Note:Because this chapter is longer than the others, it will be cutted into two passages.**

* * *

Crystal's POV

Good that Fury is a reasonable person. He let Charlie be with me in the tricarrier.

I put the entrance to the spirited world(to the mansion of our agency actually.) in my room. "I still don't understand why the entrance is a mirror." Daniel is the kind of person that once he is interested by something, he won't stop asking. Which he is now curious about the entrance.

"This is a traditional comes from Russia. In the past, Russian believes that devil come out from the mirror, so mirrors had became the tunnel through mortal world and the spirited world." Charlie answered while walking to the group meeting room.

We are talking about my mission outfit today. I am so happy that Charlie is here, she is always good at fashion(no, all girls in the D.D.A. do). "She should wear tights like we do." Nova suggested. That's a HORRIBLE idea! "Not in a million years." I stare at him.

"You need to wear something easy to move on, Cat." Tiger said. "You can't fight with a cape." Charlie have a brilliant idea,"Why don't you wear the one you wear to steal things?" "STEAL THINGS?" Everyone shout at us.

"Some royalties required us to steal the jewels other thieves stole from them." I said. "But I don't have it with me..." Charlie interrupt me, "Go get it then. I'm sure the team will want a tour in the mansion."

* * *

Charlie's POV

"That's cool. Are we leaving now?" Spider man asked. That's a really stupid question. "Dah. Of course." I answer.

Cat use a spell and the mirror became clear, it is the front yard of the mansion. "You need to focus, I don't want you to be stuck in a mirror." Crystal said coldly. Everyone entered successfully except Nova, he bumped into the mirror the first time.

The yard don't have any changes. Crystal's herb field is still in order, the path is made by dark marble and the water fountain in the middle with a statue of a demon holding a dead flower.

I saw a girl watering the flowers near the gate. "Charlie! Cat! You've come! Ssss..."That's Gaia, our dear friend with hair of snakes. She is relatives with Medusa from Greek. "Ahhh!" Everyone scream except Iron Fist, he is really very calm. "Wow! They are calm! Most of the humans ran away when they saw me. Relax, I won't turn you into stone, I control myself very well. (Her snakes hissing) No! You can't bite them."Gaia said. She is wearing ethnic style, like she always does.

"Hi Gaia. We come to get Cat's mission suit." I greet her. "Really? Dia just put it in the washing machine, I sure she knows where is it." Gaia reply.

"You guys all live together?" Tiger asked. "You don't?" A voice at the back ask. It is Kelvin. Our science genius plus a Frankenstein. He always have a nerdy-look. "You should really listen to our advice and wear cons except for glasses." Cat said, teasing.

"(cough)What is that smell?" Kelvin coughed. Me and Crystal look at each other, "Humans." We really work well. The rest seems to be quite unhappy. "Did humans have smells?" Power man asked. "Each witch and creature's magic will have a smell, mine are smell like metal. But all humans have the same smell, it is a bit like rubber." Cat explains.

Unfortunately, it became to rain heavily. "Quick, go inside!" A girl opened the door and shouted.

That was Dia, I believe Cat and I both mentioned her allot. "Thanks ,D." We sometimes call her D for short. "She is Dia, the assistant and part time house worker. Also an expert in tea." I introduced. "Seriously? House worker?" She said, joking.

"Gaia is the snake girl, right?" Nova asked. "Yes and never ever call me like that again, or you know what will happen in you." Gaia said angrily. "This is..." Spidey point at Kelvin. "Kelvin. Frankenstein, science genius, charger if the electronic runs out." Cat said. Yup. That's true, he is also a charger for us. "Really? He is good at science?" Spider said shocked. I nod and said, "Yeah, his inventor put the brain of another inventor inside him."

Dia and Iron Fist are having a awkward silence between each other. Dia is a feminine-type girl with light yellow hair and a Asian face(picture link: . /search?client=ms-android-sonymobile&channel=bm&hl=zh-TW&site=webhp&tbm=isch&source=hp&ei=o7gUUr33IYr1iQfDtoHwDw&q=pretty+rhythm+rainbow+live+otoha&oq=pretty+rhythm+rainbow+live+o&gs_l=mobile-gws-hp.1.0.0i19l2.5183.27096.0.28..1129.6j1 j1j1.9.0...0...1c.1. -gws-hp..2.27.1758.J1sgS4sLcj4&biw=320&bih=448&sei=wbgUUuPUN42SiQee3YDwBA#biv=i%7C340%3Bd%7C6bab_xeMs3PXtM%3A ). She can be a bit shy with strangers. "Did I saw you somewhere before?" Iron fist broke the silence. "I'm sorry if we do. I lost my memory once when I was ten." Dia reply.

"Really?" He asked,in a caring way. "It is true, we found her in winter 5 years ago. She is in her eagle form and was bleeding. We took her back to the mansion and she remember nothing. She soon join us." Gaia said. "That was something before I am invented." Kelvin added.

We tell Dia why we are here and she smile,"I put in in the laundry, let's give you guys a tour before we get it. I'll prepare tea! Mint tea is fresh picked today. We have tea tree in the front garden." She said and leave for tea.

"Danny, you seems to be having an interest on that girl, you like her?" Power man(or should I call him Luke?)joked. "She looks familiar to a friend I know in K'un L'un, she disappear when I was 12."Daniel said in a deep thought. Dia is at least 2 years younger than him. Wait... No, impossible.

* * *

Daniel's POV

The girl look like with Qian, a girl I know in K'un L'un. She leave home for freedom. Quite hard that the girl we just met is Qian, but they look exactly the same! If she is a fairytale girl, then they might be the same person.

* * *

Crystal's POV

We are in the lobby. There is two grand stairs and a long corridor between each stair. There are lots of art work hanging on the wall.

"This is the first floor, where the workshops are." Kelvin said. "Workshops?!"The whole team shocked,again. Having a shop in the ground floor of your house is normal! "We need money to run the whole building and we don't have request 365 days. Selling handmade product is the best way to make money." Gaia's eyes(including the ones on her hair.) when she heard of the word 'money', that's scary...

We stop in front of a door with the sign 'Tailor Workshop' on. "We should go n and visit Renee!" Charlie suggested. "Who is Renee?" Sam asked. "The vampire that was in charge of the tailor workshop. She is good at making almost everything with fabric." I said.

"ようこそ！(Welcome) " Renee who is sitting in front of a sewing machine said. Renee have pale skin, in a healthy way. She have hair set as a short ponytail. "Why did everyone here speak Japanese?" Sam asked. "We speak all kinds of language, but Japanese is public language here. So... Have fun with that."Renee said. She is always a good friend, and amazing history mentor.

"Good to see you two again. I was trying to make a new piece of fabric with wool. Do you think I should make a dress, or a sweater?" She asked. "No idea." I reply like I always do.

"Seriously? You even made your own fabric?" Sam said in amazement. "Teenagers." Renee teased(don't know if it is because of his question or his nova outfit.). "You are not?" Sam said, he should be sorry. We all laugh. They don't know why, of course. " I am 1500-year old ready." She said and we all burst in laughter. "But you look... Young." Ava asked, she should be curious, all girls want to look young forever. "I'm a vampire, vampires have forever youth. But I do have a 1000 years old look..." Renee answered, I saw her old look once, it is such a nightmare. "Do not show it!" Me,Charlie,Gaia and Kelvin all shouted.

* * *

(At another room.)

"Take your mask(and helmet for someone) off before entering this room." Gaia remind them. "Why?"Peter asked. "The working spot in the room are extremely hot, it is not comfortable to have your face cover with sweat." Kelvin added.

This is a room full with metal made crafts. In a corner, there is a shelf with weapons inside. "Hey David! Er... David?" I said, researching for our skillful blacksmith. He doesn't afraid of heat(like Charlie.) because he is a gargoyle made with stone.

"Over here!" A boy shouted from a room. The room is so hot that everyone(except Charlie) is sweating. "OMG! ハンドラップソード! What a piece of art!" Charlie screamed. In case you don't know, ハンドラップソード is a kind of weapon which the user tied it on he or her hand to use it like claws. Charlie is a expert in using all kind of weapons like that(swords etc).

"Your friend?" He asked. "Not like a friend, more like someone I know. From left to right, Ava,Peter,Sam,Daniel,Luke." I introduce. "He is David, skillful blacksmith and friendly gargoyle." "He also take care of all the weapons we used, even my sword." Charlie added. "Do you want weapons? I can made you one!" He said passionately. "No thanks..." Peter answered.

* * *

"クリスタル？どのように人間の世界では？それに適応？(Crystal? How's in the mortal world? Can you get used to it?)" A voice asked at the back. It is Nadeshiko, our secretary. She is wearing a purple kimono lolita style skirt. She and her twin brother Nagihiko known me since I was still a child. "This is Nadeshiko. She is a samurai soul. She can't speak English." Kelvin said. "What is samurai soul?" Daneil asked. "Samurai soul is phantom of samurai who had died in honor. Samurai soul can be live as a life creature." Gaia explained.

Nadeshiko smiled. She is a born beauty( . /search?site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&ei=Q3wZUt_KHuSyiAfR84G4Dw&q=%E5%AE%88%E8%AD%B7%E7%94%9C%E5%BF%83+%E6%92%AB%E5%AD%90&oq=&gs_l=mobile-gws-hp.1.0.41l.7..0..0.0...0...1c.. -gws-hp..AJM5NEwQuU&biw=320&bih=448&sei=THwZUtv8GobniAeHmIHIDA#biv=i%7C6%3Bd%7Co40sEAOEajLnKM%3A), also a very caring girl. She takes are of my younger sister Ayami when she is a toddler. "Nadeshiko, you can come with us. Ayami is going to be home in a few minutes." I said.

* * *

**Part 1 finished! Part 2 will be updated soon. Please tell me what you think. There will be more Dia/Danny moments in later chapters. Thanks!**


	6. 6- Mansion guide tour (Part II)

**Thanks for all the advice, I will take them very seriously. Enjoy part II of mansion guide tour!**

* * *

Ava's POV

"You know, it is quite hard to translate everything you guys said from Japanese to English." Luke said, he is the only one that understand basic Japanese. "Well... Try Kelvin's translating headphone. That works well." Charlie suggested. Kelvin get them a pair of headphone each. "Switch it into English mode... Done! Now try it." Kelvin helped us to set it into the right mode.

"Is it working(translated)?" Nadeshiko asked. "It should be, I understand what you said." I answered. "Let's move on to another room. Cat's Herb product workshop is interesting." Gaia said.

We are in a room full of different machines and bottles. The smell in this room is pretty nice. "This is the herb workshop where I try to mix herbs into different products and potions." Cat explained. This is the first time she is being so passionate in something.

"Even my candles were made by Cat."Someone said. "Ahhh! Dia! Since when you are standing here?" Sam screamed. I was trying to control myself not to laugh. "I've been standing here for a long time." Dia replied softly. "All herbs are planted in the herb field you saw." Gaia said,"I take care of them when Crystal is not here." No wonder why this rroom smells like lavender.

* * *

We went to the second floor, this building is incredibly huge. "We are in the living room, I know what you are thinking but there is a entertainment room nearby." Kelvin guide us to sit on the couch. This room is one of the biggest room(Charlie told me that.). The wallpaper are wine red, decorated with drawings and vase.

"I can see you like my drawings." Dia said, smiling. "They're wonderful. Did you draw it yourself?" Danny asked. They two are having sparks with each other. "Yes, I do. These are all scenery in this world. This one is my favourite, the view from couple cliff." She pointed at a drawing about sunset. "Couple cliff?" I asked. "Legends said that there is a couple jumped off that cliff before. Like a fairytale(translated, original is meruhen)!" Dia said dreamily. But Danny seems to be shocked, why?

"Dia, is tea ready?" Nadeshiko asked. "Almost forgot! I will go get tea now." She went into another room(kitchen maybe?) and come back with a pot of tea. "Mint tea is ready!" We all tried some tea. "That's delicious! How do you made it?" Peter asked. "Mostly because of the temperature."She said.

* * *

We were at the corridor, it seems that Dia is a great artist, there are art work made or drew by her everywhere. Suddenly, we saw a girl walking towards us. "Hey sis!" She said and put her arms around Cat. She did not look as delicate as her sister but of course she is beautiful with a look way more gentle. "This is my sister Ayami.(Arthur: character based on Ayami from prizmmy )" Cat introduced.

"You two are alike except ..." Luke said when he was interrupted by Charlie. "Except that Ayami don't have dignity her sister got." Charlie said. It's true that Ayami looked more friendlier. "I look weaker than my sister, mostly because she got all the pressure and responsibility herself." Ayami said. "Crystal have a soft spot on Ayami, she is actually a very good sister." Dia added, that surprised us. "I should go to my room now, so much homework today. See ya!" Ayami said and waved. "She is studying black-magic in the school we studied before." Charlie said proudly(?). "No wonder why we all adore her so much." Nadeshiko nodded.

* * *

Nadeshiko'POV

Good that they were using Kelvin's headphone so they can understand Japanese. Crystal might told you before that I take care of Ayami when she was little. She reminds me of myself when I was young(at least 1000 years ago when I was still alive.).

"Can we see how you train?" Daniel asked. "Course, that's my favourite room!" Charlie said exited. We went to the third floor and opened the doors. "Sweet Christmas..." Luke mumbled. Inside the room, there were millions of traps we used to train. My twin brother Nagihiko is using the sword trap which you need to avoid the knives throwing near you.

"This is a training room? More like hell for me!" Sam shouted. "You only work hard when you will be killed if you don't focus. Oh! That my favourite! The fire trap." Charlie said, pointing at a part of the floor full with holes. "These holes will be heated in no order. You might be grilled in every second." Kelvin explained.

"Nagihiko! Can you do the demonstration? Thanks!" Gaia said and my brother came over. He is the kind of delicate guys(link: . /search?site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&ei=YHoZUoeoA8iQiQewwoGADA&q=%E5%AE%88%E8%AD%B7%E7%94%9C%E5%BF%83+%E9%A2%AF%E5%BD%A5&oq=%E5%AE%88%E8%AD%B7%E7%94%9C%E5%BF%83+%E9%A2%AF&gs_l=mobile-gws-hp.1.0.0l2.10120.38900.0.41..547.6j1.7. 0...0...1c.1. -gws-hp..4.10. 1DYUOKg&biw=320&bih=448&sei=i3oZUuu4GM6ziQeH94GgAw#biv=i%7C205%3Bd%7C8v71ta9wv9cW7M%3A). "Why is he having long hair?" Sam asked. "Traditional from the past." He said. "You two are..." Peter said, trying to find the right phrase. "Alike?" I replied laughing. We are twins, that's for sure.

He finished the quest very well, like we all expected. "Did anyone ever told you that you and your sister is so alike that I almost think that you are a girl?" Luke asked. My brother laugh and answered him,"We sometime change characters just to prank them. Like today!"

"I'm confused..."

We both laugh. That's one of our best pranks. We didn't switch today! "Anyway, thanks for demonstration, that is amazing." Daniel thanked him. "You're welcome! Always come if you want to learn bushido(samurai code)." He replied.

* * *

"Did you forgot something?" Charlie reminded Crystal. "Nearly forgot! I need to get my mission outfit." Crystal said. "It is in the changing room." Dia added. "You guys even have a changing room?!" Ava shouted. "Not 'a', we each have one in our rooms and one which we share for mission outfits." I explained.

We arrived at the changing room. It is decorated in grey and the whole room is split into 10 small dressing rooms. "Let's see... I remembered I put it here..." Dia started to search in Crystal's dressing room.

"How can they have such a huge dressing room?" I can heard Sam saying this to his teammates. "Nothing impossible if you are living with two witches,a werecat, a girl with snake hair, a girl that can turn into eagle, a werewolf, a vampire,a gargoyle,a Frankenstein,a bear and you were dead already." My brother said.

"Found it!" Dia said and took a black bag out. Inside, there is Crystal's black suit.

"Okay. We get the clothes and you have basic information of the mansion and my team."Crystal said. "We should leave now."

"Wait, Nagihiko said that there is still a werewolf and a bear. We haven't met them yet!" Daniel said. "Angus and Carl? They're in another kingdom." I told them. "Oh..." They said.

"Come visit us if you have time!" Gaia said to them when they were a the entrance. "Tell us more about your drawings next time." Daniel said to Dia. "Always welcome." She smiled.

"You guys should really come again! You haven't been to the library yet!" I said. "Library? Love to!" Ava answered. "Course! I'll want to see you guys train again!" Luke replied while high-five with my brother(he is always popular.). "You must contact me. Creatures don't know anything about science." Kelvin said to Peter. "You can always borrow my lab if you want to." "You bet!"Peter replied.

Then they all successfully went through the mirror , except for Sam. He bumped into te mirror, again!

* * *

**Part II completed! I actually love Nadeshiko and Nagihiko most in the whole D.D.A. (not including Crystal.) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	7. 7- Locked in book (Part I)

**Hi! I'm back after a long~ rest. So this is the 7th chapter. I really don't have any idea how the main villain (oc) should look. Please PM me if you have some good ideas. Thanks! **

**Notice: Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Luke's POV

So I finally have my own part. Quite unfair that the others got so many(writer:Don't complain!) !

Anyway. It was a few days after we went to their house. Well, I have to say that they have a amazing home.

We are all in the meeting room now, listening to Crystal, she is telling us some ghost stories. "Why do we need to know those myth?" Sam asks. "Knowing more is never wrong."Danny said in his normal calm voice.

Crystal snapped her finger and said, " I agree with Daniel. But remember, that was NOT a myth. They are all real. Okay, lets continue the book..."

"Can we start from O-kiku's tale? That's my favourite." Charlie (yes, she's here.) said. The witch smiled and started, "Fine. Once upon a time..."

Sam interrupted, "Finish it quickly! Once upon a time there was a..."

**"NO!"** The creatures screamed and I suddenly felt dizzy. Things are spinning an...

* * *

Crystal's POV

Since Luke can't finish so I'll help him with that. That Sam is such a &%234=%&! Sorry for the rude words but really!? Everyone knows that books from the spirited world had all been cast a spell that whoever read it out and the ones who were listening will enter the story! Everyone did... Right?

I read that out because I'm trained to control the book's spell! Oh! Things are getting clear...

* * *

Charlie's POV

Attack Crystal's mind! _Sorry Cat...(Crystal:Hey!)_

"Where are we...?" Peter asked while holding his painful head. "In the book, thanks to someone!" Crystal mumbled and glanced at that "someone".

"So... We are in the story?" Ava asked. I really like this girl, she is always so friendly. I explained the alive spell(that's how Crystal's black magic mentor called it).

"We can only get back to reality if we end the story."I said,"But which part of he story are we in...?"

"Guys, put your translating earphones on, we're in ancient Japan, nobody knows English." Crystal ordered. "Let's go and see if o-kiku had jumped into the well or not."

"Well?"Everyone asked, felling puzzled.

"You'll know the whole plot later." I shouted. "I've been in this book before. I remember the way. But before we go..."

"What?" Luke asked. "Your clothes. You can't dress like this! I'll used a spell, wait..." Crystal said and what we wore turn into a kimono.

"Do we really need to wear this?" Daniel asked, looking at the green kimono he is wearing. "Yes. If you dress like that, I believe that you will be sent to jail very soon." I replied.

* * *

We were looking inside the well. "Nothing inside." Sam said, frowning. "Strange... O-kiku should became an oni already in normal days..." I mumbled.

"Oni?" Ava asked. "Or complaint spirit in English. When the people who had strong grievance, it will become an oni." Crystal explained. "Let's go to where o-kiku worked."

We arrived at the house of the mayor. We went inside secretly and a beautiful girl was washing clothes inside. There's a cupboard at the corner of the room.

"O-kiku... Check! Cupboard filled with plates... Check! Wait... Where are the ten expensive plates? It is the key item of the whole story!" I said, shocked. Crystal stepped forward and asked the girl, o-kiku, "Excuse me, I'm a guess from the mayor. Is there ten famous plates in here?" O-kiku blinked her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, miss. But there's nothing like tat in the whole mansion."

"Oh my... How can this happened? That's the key to the end..." Crystal whispered. "Someone must had stole it!"

"Wait! So... You mean that we're not the only person in this book?" Peter said. "Well... Each book have their own different world. But there were a few lucky ones that can travel in books as they wish. This power is so unique that I only know two person that can do this, Nagihiko, you met him, and my dead brother." Crystal answered.

"What is the worst situation?" Sam asked, feeling worried.

"The worst... We will be locked in this book, forever." I said softly.

"Someone must have planned to do this on purpose. Who would do that..." Crystal said.

"The first thing we should do now, is make things right again. I don't want t end my life here." Luke interrupted her from thinking. "But why were the plates so important? What's the story about?" Daniel asked. He looked calm but I can felt the panic from his voice.

"The story is about a girl named o-kiku, who was actually the girl we just saw.

She worked for the mayor after he putted her father into jail. She accidentally broke one of the ten expensive plates given to the mayor as a gift. The mayor's wife noticed that and told the mayor because she hated o-kiku. She should be killed but the mayor had a crush on o-kiku so he ended up having one of her fingers cut. She soon ended her own life by jumping Into a well, the one we went to." Crystal told them the whole story.

"That's a bad ending." Sam said. "That wasn't the ending! Her spirit, which turned into an oni, ended up being saved by a ghost guide(the name tells what they do) and went to haven. You'll know how she's saved later." I added.

"We need to figure out what happened to the plates first and..." Crystal said but someone stopped her. "You! What are you doing here?" A man carrying a sword shouted at us.

"Oh no! Guards! Run!" I cried.

We hided in a ally because the guards were chasing after us. "I think we're safe." Luke said. We walked to the street when a sword blocked our way.

"Maybe not..." I replied, feeling hopeless.

* * *

**Part 1 finished! The story of o-kiku is actually a very famous Japanese ghost story. I really like that one. Whose POV you think I should start with in the next chapter? I really have no idea... **

**Will be update if I have time later! See ya!**


End file.
